An end in the beginning
by AshLiz
Summary: Billy and Trini are finally tying the knot. They want to hire only the best aka one Ann Tyler. But this blas from the past seems to have a few secrets up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Today is a day of love, rememberance, new beginnings, and a reunion.

A reunion of the mighty morphin, zeo, and turbo rangers was taking place to celebrate the upcoming marriage of 2 of the originals. Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston.

Now Billy Cranston has been working for NASA for the past 7 years and has become extremely rich. Due to this little fact he has hired the most prestigious wedding planner a one Ann Tyler.

The wedding planner had set up a meeting with everyone in the wedding party to meet at the Hilton Hotel's Ballroom in LA where the wedding would take place. Everybody was there: Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tonya. Justin was stuck at college and no one had heard from one Kimberly Ann Hart the first pink ranger.

"Tri when do we get to see your dress!" Aisha whined.

"Later 'Sha. But only the bridesmaids get to see it! Oh this is so exciting." Trini gushed.

The girls all giggled.

"Geez what is it with girls and weddings. They become their teenage selves again." Tommy said jokingly. The men all just laughed and stood around awkwardly.

All of a sudden the ballroom doors burst open revealing a woman who appeared tall due to her 5 inch black stilletos. Her attention was absorbed in her blackberry giving the rangers a chance to take in her appearance. She was wearing a purple wrap dress with a long golden chain necklace, some gold bangels, and a pair of huge gold hoops. Her hair was in soft waves cascading down her back. By anyones definition she was beautiful.

Billy cleared his throat to get the wedding planners attention when she looked up everyone gasped.

"Hi I'm Ann Tyler you must be the wedding party, sorry I was held up my flight was delayed in Milan. Now I didn't get your names over the phone who is the bride and groom?" She asked with a smile.

"K-kim?" Jason asked.

"Oh my god Jason?" She asked.

"Yes, oh my god Kimi!" He said before pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Hi guys." Kim says giving a half smile. In less than a second Trini and Aisha are in Kim's arms squealing like old times.

"Oh my gosh its nice to see you guys again. I'm sorry to do this but we only have this place for another 20 minutes so after that we can all catch up." Kim says.

Kim walks around the room taking pictures and randomly spouting out questions towards Trini and Billy about color schemes and other stuff about their wedding.

Soon after the 20 minutes have passed the manager of the hotel comes in.

"Mrs. Tyler its so good to see you again!" Mr. Kay- the manager- says before shaking Kim's hand.

"Ah Mr. Kay thank you for letting us see the room ahead of time, I know you have a busy schedule."

'Oh nonsense, your welcome anytime Mrs. Tyler you are always welcome to host your events here."

"Why thank you, we were just about to head out. Thank you again."

"Oh Mrs. Tyler do you need a room this time, or will you be staying with friends?"

"Oh thank you but I have a place to stay again."

After finishing up her conversation with the manager they leave the ballroom and all look at each other awkwardly. The awkward silence was broken by Kim's phone ringing.

"hello?"

There was a minute pause.

"NO! I said baby blue not sky blue you idiot! Get it right or I will fire your ass faster than you can say baby blue so get your head out of your ass and get it right!" Kim yelled into her phone and than hung up.

The rangers all gave her questioning looks, she just shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I don't have the brightest associates. So I will be on my way and I will see you all tomorrow."

As she turns and leaves Trini says: "Wait Kim, why don't you come to dinner with all of us. We were going to eat at a local restaurant, maybe you can give us some pointers?"

Kim look skeptical: "Umm, I don't know"

"Come on Kim please its just dinner." Zack said.

"Uh, ok sure why not." Kim says after checking her phone. Oh well here goes nothing Kim thinks to herself.

"How about we all head over to the bar down the street?" Kim asks.

"A bar? Shouldn't we talk like some where calm?" Kat asks.

"Oh come on its just a bar! It's not that bad and the place is really nice." Kim says.

They all agreed, with some hesitation.

They all walk due to the fact that it was 3 buildings down, immediately as they walk in the bartender greets Kim.

"Kimi! Back so soon I see and you brought new friends." The man says.

"Aww Jack, good to see you again. These are some friends from high school and my newest clients."

"Oh that's cool. Oh wait high school from that small town right? I remember you telling me about them. Um good to meet you." Jack-the bartender- said with out sounding to happy.

"Uh yea you to." Jason said-being the first one to reply. The others looked on hesitantly.

"So how about some drinks?" Jack asks.

"Sure what does everyone want? First round on me." Kim says.

They all tell Kim their orders. "Ok 4 low calorie beers, 3 smirnoffs, 2 samuel adams, 1 cosmo, and a tequila for me and or course a round of vodka shots!" Kim says.

"Coming right up, I will have rob bring it over to your usual table Kim." Jack says.

Kim leads the ex-rangers over to the table in the back corner.

"Wow, Kim, you have a usual table. Do you come here often?" Aisha asks.

"Uh yea I come here like once a week, also I take all my clients that are in LA here." Kim explains. Aisha just nods her head.

"So Mrs. Ann Tyler, whats with the new name?" Trini asks.

"Well in the professional world I didn't want my gymnastics career to shadow what I am doing as a wedding coordinator. So I choose just to go by Ann." Kim says purposely ignoring the Tyler part.

Just than the drinks arrived and Kim grabbed hers first and gulped it down. Rob- the waiter- just shakes his head laughing and pulls another one off the tray for her. "I figured you would want your second Kim."

Kim just smiles up at him, than laughs slightly.

"Back to the topic of discussion, what's with the new last name Kimberly?" Tommy asks, sounding a lot like a father than an ex-boyfriend.

"Well since I am married I think it's acceptable that I have a new last name." Kim says snarkly.

"Wh-what? When did you get married?" Tommy asks looking like someone who just had their puppy kicked.

"About 3 years ago." Kim said.

"Oh and you just happen to forget to tell us?" Aisha asked sounding hurt.

"Well none of you were talking to me at the time, it was a time of joy during my life and I wasn't going to have you guys ruin it." Kim said bluntly.

"What do you mean have us ruin it?" Aisha asked getting angry.

"Oh come on, every time I tried to talk to any of you I just got nasty letters or calls back, none of you ever tried to keep in contact with me so I just stopped trying and I put the past behind me. I didn't think you wanted me in your lives so I didn't go and try to force you into mine." Kim says.

"Geez but it was your wedding day! How could you not think we wanted to be there!" Trini yelled.

"Oh please Tri, you were one of the worst at least with the rest I knew where I stood but with you it was always a mystery. Sometimes you were my friend and were supportive of my decisions in my life and others you were so angry at me and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why."

"Please Kim it was not that bad. I was never angry with you but I just didn't understand how selfish you could be breaking up with Tommy like that you guys were destined to be with each other forever it was like a fairy tale!" Trini said.

"Oh for the love of God, those are stories not real life! How many of you have gone off and lived in another state? How many of you have dated outside of the circle? Have you even gotten to live your life to the fullest and done things you never thought you would! I needed a chance to live to meet new people and see new things and living in Angel Grove and being with Tommy for the rest of my life was not going to be the way to do it. I am truly sorry for the immature way I broke things off but I needed to be able to breathe for myself!" Kim said.

"We all lived out lives! We went to college and had the college experience!"

"Yes, you lived your life, but you lived it sheltered. Holy shit you went to UCLA that's not even getting out of your comfort zone!" Kim yelled back, before she took one of the shots of vodka that were on the table.

"So, we are comfortable with the lives we are living. We enjoy what we have done with our lives." Tommy says.

Kim rolls her eyes, Tommy is always the one to try and prove her wrong. She opens her mouth to make a snide and sarcastic retort but is cut off by the shrill ringing of her phone.

She reaches for her blackberry and quickly hits the green phone button that answers the call. "Hello?" she asks.

Kim laughs at whoever is on the other line. "Ok Kim, I'm calling from behind the other table. Jack called and told me who you were with. Are you ok? The safe word is apples."

Kim just laughs harder. She hangs up her phone and turns toward her friend. "Oh for the love of god Khloe get up!" she says while laughing.

Aisha and the rest of the girls gasp when none other than Khloe Kardashian stands up.

"What? I just had to make sure you were ok. LamLam is waiting outside in case I actually had to come and save you. Now let's go."

"Khloe, I can't leave right now. We are just catching up."

"I'm sure you are that's what they all say."

"What does that even mean?" Kim asks while laughing.

"I have no idea I was hoping that you would. Anyway I'm heading out call me tonight and we will talk about everything. Later bitches!" Khloe says before leaving.

Kim turns around to retake her place at the booth and is met with the questioning gazes of the ex-rangers….


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha-the first to break out of the stupor that laid over the group- turns and looks at Kim. "Oh my gosh Kim! You know Khloe Kardashian? The Khloe Kardashian!"

Kim laughs. She takes a minute to compose herself. The emotions flooding through her at the moment are enough to send even the sanest person over the edge. She pushes her silky brown locks behind her ear before replying.

"yes, Khloe and I have become amazing friends over the year." The vague answer seemed to satisfy the group for the time being.

The wedding party exchange awkward glances before Jason clears his throat. "So uhm Kim what's your husband like?"

Kim takes a slow sip of her drink. Tommy gazes at those lips. Those beautiful lips, as soft as can be. He remembers the feel of those on his own lips. The way they use to kiss when they thought no one was looking. Oh those were the days.

Kim's words draw Tommy back to reality. "Well, Anthony and I actually met down in Miami. We both attended University of Tampa. We dated a year and a half before we got married."

Kim smiles at the one memory she will hopefully never forget-her wedding day. Kim doesn't ever remember being so happy. It was a very small wedding; the two of them their immediate families and only their closest friends were invited. They had a romantic beach ceremony. She wore a mermaid styled dress with a sweat heart neckline with a simple beaded belt at the waist. Her hair was done up in a curly updo. While walking down the aisle she remembers turning toward Anthony and knowing-oh she knew- that she made the right choice.

No one really knew what to say. Whether to congratulate her even though they were hurt or to stay silent and hope someone speaks up. The silence prevails until Kim awkwardly coughs so it's not as silent.

"Well, as nice as this is I really must be going." She says somewhat sarcastically.

Kim wants to laugh at the fact that there are no weak meaningless 'oh please don't go's or anything of that sort. She stands up and says her goodbyes for the evening before setting a few crumpled bills on the table. Her small quick steps are echoed around the bar as she makes her quick escape to the fresh air waiting outside.

Once outside Kim lets out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. Her muscles begin to relax and her guard begins to drop as she realizes she is no longer stuck in that awkward tension filled room.

As any smart Los Angeles women knows she reaches into her bag and pulls out her keys ready in case some psycho decides to attack her. Her small stiletto steps echo throughout the unusually empty street. The silence casts an eerie feeling throughout the neighborhood causing panic to seep through her veins. She knows its silly to fear the dark but there's something about a Los Angeles street being empty that gets her adrenaline going and gets her heart going a mile a minute.

Kim finally makes reaches her car, a shiny brand new black Gucci Fiat. She hops in and starts the engine. She puts the car in park and backs out of the parking garage simultaneously dialing Anthony on her blue tooth system.

He answers the phone after three rings, " Hey babe." Was his immediate answer causing her to smile.

"Hey Tony, I'm heading to the hotel now."

"Did you meeting run late?" he asks worried she would have troublesome clients again.

Kim's heart warms at his concern, "No, turns out they were the people I went to high school with. The ones I told you about."

Anthony on the other end of the phone call lets out a long ohhhh, "Wanna talk about it?" he asks knowing this is a touchy subject for her.

"Honestly not right now. But I will call you later I'm pulling up to my hotel now. I love you and hopefully I will be home sooner than planned."

"Love you to sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night."

With those final closing words she hangs up and cuts the engine in her car. She walks up to the front door of the hotel she is staying at, one separate from the others. She sighs knowing tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

><p>Hola readers! Sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to figure out where this is going. Let me know what you want to see!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim walks through the crowded hotel, she quickly side steps a group of tourists. She enters the hotel and lets out a shaky breathe.

Entering her hotel room she knew she had a lot of work to do. She quickly changes into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, leaving her feet bare. She pads across the furry rug, she wiggles her toes along the rug loving the feeling.

After that brief moment of relaxation she gets straight to work. Booting up her laptop she waits for it to load. She drums her fingers along the desk as she continues to wait.

Kim pulls up the wedding profile she had been working on for Billy and Trini. This has to be one of her best weddings. That means putting in over time.

The next morning she is awoken by the shrill ringing of her phone. She quickly sits up taking in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep literally on her laptop. The impression of the keys on her cheek. Great way to start the day she thinks to herself.

"Hello?" she answers. On the other end of the call is Trini freaking out because her dress she had ordered online wasn't the right one. She tries to calm her, but ends up failing. She knew it was time to call in the big guns. Trini having a breakdown over a dress so early on meant that any detail off after this would sure set her off again.

She always warns her clients about ordering dresses online, none ever listen. Then they come crying to her.

Kim knew it would be a long tiring day but she still had to look her best. She quickly jumps into the scalding shower hoping to release some of the tension in her muscles after sleeping so awkwardly. She blows out her hair than adds some makeup. She throws on a pair of skinny jeans that hug her every curve, they make her look amazing and somehow make her legs look longer. She pairs them with a flowy, no sleeved, deep violet top and matching deep violet heels that have cheetah print along the bottom.

She throws her laptop into her black hobo bag and grabs her blackberry and keys before heading out of her hotel. Once in her car she calls her husband.

"Hi honey" he answers.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm good, about to head into work. I actually got in a jog this morning before I left." Kim laughs knowing how much he enjoys his work outs.

"Well, I was just calling to see how you were. I'm meeting with the clients today. Apparently there is a dress problem." She says rolling her eyes. Honestly if people just actually listened to her there wouldn't be half the problems that there are.

"Well, I know its nothing that you can't fix."

Again she's rolling her eyes, "Well aren't we cheesy this morning." She replies with a laugh.

"Yea, yea I know. I'm growing soft with old age."

"Ok Mr. Big bad lawyer. Get back to being tough, that's what pays for everything." They both say their goodbyes just as Kim is pulling up to the rangers' hotel.

She enters the hotel and is immediately greeted by the manager who is attempting to suck up to her. That tends to happen a lot when the hotels want her to use them. Whatever she usually gets free stuff out of it.

She makes her way up to Trini's room to see the damage. Once outside the room she already hears the chaos. She lets out a long suffering sigh. Oh boy this will be fun.

She uses her master key to enter the hotel room. All of the ex-rangers are in their making for a fully chaotic room. They were all yelling at each other, attempting to talk over each other. She rolls her eyes before whistling loudly to get their attention.

They all turn to look at her, she stands with her hands on her hips tapping her foot like a teacher. They all have the decency to look a little sheepish.

"What the hell is going on?" she demands. They all begin to talk at once. Kim pinches the bridge of her nose attempting to calm the headache that is sure to come from this. She holds up her hand after a minute of their incessant talking.

"One at a time people! First Trini you're the bride speak."

"finally someone listens to me!" Trini yells in exasperation, throwing her arms in the air to exaggerate her point. "the dress is all wrong! I ordered it online and it doesn't even look like the picture! How am I even suppose to get a dress on such a rush? The wedding is in 2 weeks! Plus Billy and I are only in LA for two more days!" through this whole rant Trini barely takes a second to breathe and the whole time Kim is making mental notes.

"Ok, the dress that's easy I can fix that. We will have to do that today though. Also have you picked out bridesmaids outfits?"

Trini's eyes grow large, a deer in head lights look spreads across her face, "Bridesmaids dresses? Oh my god I totally forgot!" her eyes begin to well up at the thought of forgetting something so huge.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm paid the big bucks. We can take care of that at the same time we are getting your wedding dress." As she is speaking Kim is typing away on her blackberry. "I have an appointment for us at Hollywood Bridal. I know they are top notch I just worked with them last month. Now boys, I also set up an appointment for you all to get fitted for tuxes at a place right down the street from here. You don't get a choice I already picked out the suits last night after consulting with Billy. You just have to show up for sizes." The group began to relax seeing that Kim had taken care of most of the outfit issues.

"Wait, what about the decorations? The food? Everything else?" Kat asks. And she asks quite stupidly if you ask Kimberly. Does anyone know what it means to hire a wedding planner these days?

"That's what I'm here for. Now after we get the dresses I will be able to do my job better. I will be able to get a feel for what the wedding will be like." They all seem to accept that statement and Kim sends the boys on their merry way, ok their not so merry way but she has work to do and she doesn't need them in her way.

"Ok ladies, time to go shopping. Get dressed in something comfortable. I expect to see you all in the lobby in twenty." Kim says before leaving.

After she leaves the women all look around at each other slightly speechless. "Ok, is anyone else freaked out at how put together the normally air headed Kimberly is?" Trini asks dumbfounded. It looks like her childhood best friend went from a ditzy forgetful cheerleader to a powerful and put together woman.

"yea it's really freaky. At least she seems to know what she's doing." Aisha adds. The girls all nod before going their separate ways to change.

Exactly twenty minutes later they all begin to head to the lobby. They see Kim sitting in one of the oversized plush chairs. She seems concentrated on her little blackberry. With an eyebrow raised in disgust she begins typing away furiously. One of her idiot workers already not understanding her specific instructions. She really does need better people working under her.

She sees the girls exit the elevator and she waits for them to approach her before getting up. With out a word she heads outside assuming they know to follow her. Pushing open the large brass hotel doors she is immediately blinded by the bright Los Angeles sun so she quickly lowers her Coach sunglasses to block the vicious glare.

"Ok, we can all carpool because I doubt we all need to drive. So, who's up for driving?"

"We can use my rental car, it will seat all of us." Trini offers. They all pile into her car, Kim sitting shot gun so she can direct Trini as to where to go.

They enter the bridal shop and all the girls stand in awe of the sheer magnitude of the store. From the outside it looks like just any other store but as soon as you walk in your greeted with the smell of lilacs. Everything is white except for the pink roses scattered around the room. A large crystal chandelier lights the main room giving the entire place an aura of elegance.

"Oh my, Kim this place looks amazing!" Trini gushes, unsure of what to look at first.

"It's one of the places I recommend to my clients. Now come on I'll help you pick out a few things." Kim says before leading her to a back room.

All the employees seem to leave the wedding party alone, like its some sort of unspoken rule that they are allowed to do what every the feel. This startles the ex-rangers. How on earth did Kim manage that?

They are lead to a private dressing room in the back. It seems to be a great deal larger than the rest allowing all of the girls to pile in. They all take a seat while Kim pulls out a notepad to takes a note.

"Ok, now Trini what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"well, I'm not really sure. I mean I want something a little more conservative. I don't really want something big and poofy. If that helps at all."

Kim nods while biting her pencil. She looks intently at Trini before tapping her notebook with the pencil. "I think I know what might work." She states before jotting down some quick notes. "also, what type of bridesmaids dresses were you looking for?"

"Hmm, maybe something yellow, or maybe tan, or maybe something red!" Trini says. Kim knows and indecisive bride when she sees one and Trini is definitely going to be tricky.

Kim chuckles, "Ok, you obviously have no idea. Good thing I do. I'll be right back." Kim leaves the room in search of some dresses giving the girls a chance to talk.

"Did anyone notice how not one of the employees stopped us from just walking right through the store?" Kat asks.

The girls all nod, "Kim walked through here like she freakin owned the place! What was that all about?" Aisha asks.

Trini looks thoughtful for a minute, "Well think about it. Maybe she does own the place. It would make sense. How else would she gotten us an appointment here so last minute." The girls all nod in agreement. The secrets of Kim all on their mind; but, conversation was put on hold as Kimberly comes back into the room with an arm full of dresses.

"Who's ready to try on some dresses?" she asks with a smile. The women all squeal with delight. Weddings do really turn a grown woman into a teenager all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim hangs up the dresses on the rack, "Ok Trini and I will be waiting in the lounge, you girls change into your bridesmaids dresses." Kim walks out toward the waiting room. She sits down in one of the plush armchairs.

Trini sits down next to her and lets out a long sigh. Kim is busy tapping away on her phone making Trini feel awkward just sitting there. "Soooo, Kim. What made you become a wedding planner?" Trini asks attempting to break the silence.

Kim looks up from her blackberry, "Well-" and before Kim could finish the giggling bridesmaids pile out of the fitting room.

The girls are all wearing floor length peach colored dresses. The silk material falls elegantly around each girl, light sparkles dust the bust, while a small bow wraps around the waist in what looks to be only a hint of a shade darker than the actual dress. The dresses are gorgeous and even though each girl is built differently it looks good on all of them.

"Oh my god, the dress is gorgeous!" Trini gasps bringing her hands to her mouth in shock. "Don't you just love them? Oh I am going to have the best looking bridesmaids!" Trini exclaims.

"Oh they are gorgeous!" Aisha adds.

Kat nods her head in agreement, "How on earth did you pick these? Never in a million years would I have guessed this color, let alone a full length dress as a bridesmaids dress."

Kim offers them a smile, "That's why I am so good at my job." She waves over one of the helpers. Kim walks over to Kat first, "Ok we need to take in a little fabric here" she says pointing toward the waist, "While we take out some here."Kim adds pointing toward Aisha's bust.

After taking a few notes Kim seems finished so she sends the bridesmaids to change back into their clothe.

Kim turns in her seat and addresses Trini, "Do you absolutely love the dresses? I need you to be honest."

Trini nods, "Kim they are absolutely gorgeous. I am dead set on those. I don't want to see anymore."

Kim nods before writing a few notes down "Ok, now I have a few dresses set aside for you to try. They are all different and I want you to decide which you like best. Sasha over there will help you get into the dresses. I want you to only show us the dresses if you absolutely love them."

Trini nods before heading off to the side dressing room with Sasha. After about 30 minutes Trini finally comes out of the dressing room. She looks absolutely stunning in a simple tight fitting dress covered in lace. A simple beaded waist completes the look.

"Oh Tri." Aisha gasps. By then Trini has tears in her eyes.

"this is the one. I just tried on 10 different dresses and I know this is the one." The bridesmaids just nod.

"Kim, there's only one problem. This dress hasn't come out yet, so we can't have a size shipped to us and technically we can't sell it yet." Sasha says.

"Don't worry about it, I have it under control." Kim replies vaguely.

"What does that even mean?" Tonya asks.

"I can get the creator of the dress to let us use it even though it hasn't come out yet. Also, I can make the alterations to the dress myself." The girls all share a questioning.

"How can you get the designer to do that?" Aisha questions.

Kim laughs, "Because, I designed the dress."

Kat and Tonya looked shell shocked while Trini and Aisha had a look of understanding cross over their faces. "How many of these dresses are yours?" Aisha asks.

"well, about 70 percent due to the fact that this is my store."

There was a unanimous "ohh" chorused through the room.

They wrapped up the appointment after deciding on a bridesmaids dress and wedding dress. Kim parts ways with them. She heads back to hotel to work on some details of the wedding.

While typing away on her computer her phone lets out a ring. "hello?" she answers.

"Kim! Kim! I am freaking out. There is to much not in place still." Trini exclaims while seeming to hyperventilate on the other end.

"Trini, sweetie I need you to breathe and tell me what's wrong." Kim says attempting to calm her down.

"Everyone is fighting and storming out, everything is being rushed, I don't know what to do!"

Kim holds the phone away from her ear as Trini continues to rant. Kim lets out a long sigh, this is what she was worried about. An indecisive bride leads to a bride who flips out whenever decisions are made. Trini was just freaking out over everything because she can't decide what she wants.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
